


to be loved (and to be in love)

by morganaes



Series: now i accidentally know that you're in love with me too (oops, baby, i love you) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, james and winn are also mentioned, lex is briefly mentioned and he still is a good and patient brother, spots the cat gets his happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganaes/pseuds/morganaes
Summary: “So you've had a crush on me since the first time you saw me, uh?” Kara asks, teasing smile on her face as she turns to look at her girlfriend.“I’m not laughing at you, I promise.” Lena says, coming to a stop and tugging Kara closer to her. “You're just incredibly cute and I’m just… I’m happy.”or: what happens the following day.





	to be loved (and to be in love)

“So you've had a crush on me since the first time you saw me, uh?” Kara asks, teasing smile on her face as she turns to look at her girlfriend.

They're walking, still holding hands, to the ice cream parlor near the school. They'd have been there sooner if they didn't stop to trade kisses and hugs on the way, but neither is willing to stop the affectionate gestures, not after it took them so long to be able to do it.

“First second I saw you and I couldn't get over how beautiful you are and then,” Lena blushes, turning her head a little so she can press it to the taller girl's arm. “It was the smile. It took my breath away.”

When she looks back up again, the blonde is smiling down at her, cheeks ablaze. She smiles back and presses a quick kiss to Kara’s jawline, making the girl stumble a little.

“Don't be mean!” Kara whines in response to her laughter. “It's not my fault you make me all flustered.”

“I’m not laughing at you, I promise.” Lena says, coming to a stop and tugging Kara closer to her. “You're just incredibly cute and I’m just… I’m happy.”

* * *

The next day, Lena is waiting for Kara in front of Kara’s locker. Some people stare curiously at her but move on as soon as she gazes impassively back at them.

When Kara spots Lena, she stops so abruptly Alex walks into her back and almost falls back on the ground.

“Kara? What the-” Alex follows Kara line of sight, smirking when she spots the other brunette too. “So? Do I get to finally meet her?”

“I’m- Yeah. I mean, if you want to?” The blonde says, biting her lip while she pushes her glasses further up her nose.

“Come on, sis. Let's meet your girl.” Alex says in response, nudging her. Kara lets herself be moved, fidgeting with her hands until her sister gives her arm a comforting squeeze - a small gesture of _it'll be okay_.

Coming to a stop in front of the brunette leaning against her locker, Kara smiles shyly at her girlfriend.

“Hi.” She whispers, blushing when Lena takes a small step forward kisses her cheek.

“Hey, you. Long time no see.” She smiles, kissing the blonde’s cheek again, delighting in the way the blue eyed girl blushes every time she does it.

Her sister clearing her throat is what it takes for Kara to remember where they are and what she was gonna do it. She blushes harder, taking Lena’s hand in her own and turning to face her sister.

“Lena, this is my sister Alex. Alex this my girlfriend, Lena.”

She anxiously watches as her sister silently appraises Lena before nodding and offering a sincere, if small, smile.

“Good to finally meet you, Luthor.” She says, offering her hand for a handshake. “Especially after all I’ve heard about you from this one.” She nudges Kara with an elbow, making Kara huff and poke her in the ribs in retaliation.

“A pleasure to meet you, Alex.” Lena says, laughing at the sisters’ antics.

“I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it and we'll talk more later, but, Luthor,” Alex turns suddenly serious. “you hurt my sister and there won't be a body for people to find.”

“ _Alex!_ ” Kara hisses.

* * *

When Lena made a comment about forgetting her hoodie at home, Kara didn't even stop to think before pressing her own sweater into her girlfriend’s hands.

Now, seeing the brunette wearing her clothes for the first time, Kara thinks she should've braced herself for it - even if she knows nothing would have prepared her for this sight.

“Kara? Are you okay?” Lena asks, waving her hand in front of the blonde’s face, amused smile firmly in place. Being shorter than Kara, the black sweater almost reaches her mid thigh and she had to roll up the sleeves a few times so they wouldn't cover her hands.

“No. I mean, yeah! I’m fine! It's just,” She shrugs a little, taking the moment to intertwine their fingers together. “You look really cute in my sweater.”

* * *

 **Lena:** i’m in love with her.

 **Lex:** i’m aware. you tell me that at least 3 times a day.

 **Lex:** what is it this time though?

 **Lena:** nothing. i’m just in love with her.

 **Lena:** (there's no “just” about it)

* * *

“This is, without a doubt, the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I’m in!” Kara says, laugh still in her voice. “Her face is going to be priceless!”

Lucy knocks their shoulders together, careful not to hurt herself, and smirks.

“You're saying it's stupid now, just wait until you see the results, Danvers.” The small brunette says. “You're gonna be jealous you didn't think of it in the first place.”

“Well, _Little_ Lane,” Kara says, throwing an arm around Lucy’s shoulders and tugging her closer. “I won't be jealous because, one, my plan was a success and totally a good idea and, two, you and Alex are already like,” the blonde makes a vague hand gesture, almost accidentally hitting a girl passing by her other side. “basically a thing. You're just doing this because it's going to annoy her.”

Lucy snickers under her breath, leaning more of her weight against Kara now that they're almost at her class.

“I have to keep her on her toes somehow, don't I?”

“You're ridiculous.” Kara giggles. “I’m happy for you guys though. Alex is going to be annoyed but she'll love it too.”

“Good, that's exactly my goal.” Lucy gets on her tiptoes at the same time the blonde bends her head down so the brunette can press a kiss to the blonde’s cheek. “Wish me luck in physics, I think I might die.”

Kara shakes her head, laughing all the way to her locker at her friend’s dramatic antics.

* * *

When Kara catches Lena smiling at her from across the cafeteria, she gets so distracted she ends up tripping over her own feet and dropping her open bag of cheetos on the head of the girl who's walking in front of her.

“Oh no, oh no no no.” She says, immediately moving to try and help the short brunette clean up. “I’m so sorry! I didn't- I was just walking and I got distracted and- I swear, I really didn't mean for that to happen.”

The other girl shakes her head a little, trying to shake off the cheeto dust from her hair and face, deeming them more important than her white Florida shirt. She gives Kara an awkward smile, showcasing her dimples, and it seems like she's about to say something when someone else beats her to it.

“ _Kara!_ ” Someone shouts.

The blue eyed girl whirls around, startled, only to come face to face with an out of breath Lucy Lane.

“Lucy! What happened?” She takes a step forward but stops, not really sure what to do. “And did you run all the way here?”

“We have to go. Now.” Lucy says. “The boys are distracting Alex so we can get everything in place. You still up to helping me, Danvers?”

In response, Kara grabs Lucy's hand and tugs her as they both leave the cafeteria on a run, laughing all the way. Neither pays attention to the girl still covered in cheeto dust, left behind staring at them in bemusement.

* * *

“You fell from a tree straight into my sister’s arms.” Alex says, looking down at Lucy with her arms crossed in front of her chest and lips pressed into a tight line to hide her amusement. “Really, Lane, if you wanted my attention so much, you didn't have to go to such extremes.”

Lucy smirks from where she's still being held bridal style in Kara’s arms, a result from her falling down the tree she was perched at, holding a banner that said _Alex, will you go to prom with me?_ \- the same banner that's now lying on the floor, ripped in two. Winn and James are still leaning against each other, laughing to the point of crying.

“Is that a yes, Danvers?” Lucy asks. She taps Kara twice on the arm, a sign for the blonde to put her down on the ground.

“As if I'd ever say no.” Alex rolls her eyes, lips finally forming a smile when her girlfriend approaches her.

* * *

“Alex…” The blonde says, looking at her sister with her most innocent smile.

“Kara no.” Alex says. “Whatever it is you're going to ask? The answer is no.”

“Oh, come on!” Kara whines. “You don't even know what I was going to say. How can you know it wasn't a good idea?” She shifts in place, making Spots meow in protest.

“Because you don't have those.” It's Alex’s dry response. “Besides, you've got that smile, the one that always gets at least one of us in trouble.” She raises one eyebrow. “In fact, the last time you smiled like that you were telling me how getting detention just to talk to Lena was a good idea.”

“Hey! That was a great idea, okay? And it all worked out in the end!” Kara says. “And come on, you'll totally like this idea. _Pleaseee._ ”

“Don't give me that puppy dog face. How am I supposed to say no to that?” Alex demands. Kara responds by jutting out her lips in a pout, blinking until her eyes tear up. “ _Fine._ What is it?”

“I want to take Spots home. We should adopt him!” Kara says enthusiastically, practically vibrating in place and sad face long forgotten. The cat in her lap meows when he hears his name and looks up from where he's licking his own paw.

Alex looks down at them both, face neutral except for the twitch of her right eyebrow. She closes her eyes and shakes her head - if it's in amusement or exasperation, not even she knows.

“You're the one asking mom.”

* * *

“Hey, Lena! Lee, wait!” Kara yells, running so she can reach Lena before the other girl enters the library.

“Kara?” Lena asks, smiling happily and a bit confused.

After the last class of the day, Lena had packed away her things and started making her way to the library, as usual. She was passing the time by messing with her phone, annoying Lex by sending him multiple messages. She's on message number twelve when she heard her girlfriend shouting her name from down the corridor.

“Wanna, like- I mean, if you’re not busy… which you probably are because you're always so busy and oh! I’m so sorry if I'm imposing! Please don't feel obligated to accept. I just thought that maybe,” Kara rambles, adjusting her glasses and fiddling with her cardigan’s sleeves the entire time. It takes Lena raising an eyebrow and smiling in amusement to makes her focus again, cheeks bright with a blush. “We could get ice cream again? Or even just coffee if you don’t have a lot of time?”

Lena watched as she fidgets in place and looks down at the ground, blushing. She can't stop herself from smiling softly, so enamored with the blonde that she is.

“Are you asking me out on a date, supergirl?” She teases the other girl, smile widening when she sees the the blonde squirm. She takes a step forward and takes Kara’s hand in her own, intertwining their fingers. “I’d love to. Can you wait until I’m done with tutoring?”

“Yeah.” Kara says. “I already told Alex I’d be here with you and would go home later.”

“Good.” Lena presses a kiss to Kara’s cheek before kissing her properly. “Give me an hour and we can go.”

* * *

In the time it takes for Lena to finish tutoring one of the jocks in physics, Kara finishes her entire homework of the day. A little bored and not in the mood to do anymore reading, she starts mindlessly drawing in the margins of her notebook.

She's so distracted she doesn't even notice someone standing behind her until she hears the person clearing their throat, which is enough for her to yelp and send her pencil flying to the other side of the library.

“I’m sorry, Kara.” Ms. Phillips says between laughs. “I didn't mean to startle you.”

“It's okay, Ms. Phillips.” Kara mutters back, hand over her chest while she tries to calm down.

“Well, I would be as distracted as you if I was sighing over my girlfriend’s pretty eyes.” The older woman smirks, raising her eyebrows at Kara’s drawing. At the younger girl’s answering blush, she winks down at Kara and laughs. “Ah, young love.”

* * *

 **Alex:** we adopted a cat

 **Lucy:** what?

 **Alex:** kara’s cat, she convinced me to take it home

 **Alex:** don't tell her i already talked to mom though

 **Lucy:** can i go play with the pussy?

* * *

“Kara?” Lena says. “I’m ready to go if you are.” 

“I’m almost ready! Just one more thing.” Kara says.

She finishes putting her things inside her bag then turns around, opening her arms and wiggling her fingers until Lena laughs and steps closer for a hug. They stay there for a long time, arms wrapped around each other and enjoying the feeling of safety and comfort their closeness provide.

“Don't let go yet.” Kara murmurs.

Lena responds by holding Kara tighter and kissing the blonde’s shoulder.

“You don't have to ask twice.” She says. “I love holding you, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [lenvluthor](http://lenvluthor.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
